


The prodigal brat

by Terfle



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Elinor doesn't take kindly to Bernie's presence and Serena's new found Sapphic interests





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting in front of the cupboard under the sink wasn't their usual meeting place but it was good as any to find items that were meant to be stored in a garage. Who knew that the toolkit was stashed in the kitchen? A nose rub turned into a brief kiss and a smile for afters. They were so wrapped up in each other they barely heard Elinor's roaring as she stomped down the stairs. Bernie got up and locked horns with her the second they saw each other. Elinor was a little bitch where Bernie was concerned. Bernie privately thought she took after her grandmother in her self-centred, critical way she treated Serena but wouldn't have voiced it out loud.

'What is this?' Elinor brandished an object in disgust. An object Bernie knew well. She raised her eyebrows at the sight of it outside of the bedroom. Elinor was looking at her like she was perverted. Bernie did not enjoy Serena's task of explaining it to her. She had her hands full with Jason and Elinor, both difficult in their own ways and Bernie tried to back her up but she had no leeway with the daughter.

Serena got up and looked at the vibrator in her daughter's hand. She looked puzzled as to why she had been snooping in her private box.

'What does it look like?'

Elinor was outraged that her mother would be so casual about a sex toy. Not once did she entertain the idea that her mother even knew what one was.

'Is this what happens when you hook up with a lesbian?' She shot a withering look at the offending person. Bernie felt fury heat up in her veins but she kept it to herself. She had to be calm and collected at all time.

'Don't be stupid darling, I've had it for years.'

Elinor looked at her mother incredulously.

'What?'

'It's got nothing to do with Bernie. You don't think I've been a nun while your father was off shagging every woman in a mini skirt he saw, do you? I don't think they even make that model anymore.'

Bernie smiled at the conversational tone. Serena was learning to not let her daughter anger her. She exploded over everything and Bernie knew it came from a place of love, care and concern but she was really making an effort to be less controlling and less affected by her daughter's moods. Elinor had a way of hurting Serena that made Bernie's hand itch to slap her.

'That is disgusting.'

'It's not any different from what you've been using for the past year. Don't think I don't know what you get up to at uni.' Serena was showing signs of losing her temper. Bernie knew she was struggling not to give into the default of feeling ashamed that her sexuality was out in the open, vulnerable to attack and humiliation from people around her. Bernie knew that feeling all too well. She touched fingers under the counter and was gratified to feel a response. Serena wasn't backing down.

'That's different.'

'No it isn't. What you mean is, I'm too old.'

Elinor said nothing, her face giving the answer.

'Stop rooting around in my private space Elinor' her mother warned her. 'Go and put it back and stop being so rude.'

Elinor stomped off to fling it back in the shoebox under the bed. Bernie kissed her cheek, wordlessly thrilled that Serena had stood up to her. The answering smile secured her trust.


	2. Chapter 2

They weren’t watching TV. It was on but they couldn’t care less about Mastermind. Serena was too busy lying on top and discovering Bernie’s sensitive points around her face and neck and kissing her every few seconds. They were incredibly quiet but it didn’t stop the bickering tenants of the house stomping through the door and stopping short at the sight of them. Once they realised they were being intruded upon, they sat up and waited for the onslaught.

‘What is it?’

Jason started saying that he wanted to watch his programme and they didn’t need the TV while they were kissing while Elinor interrupted and said she wanted to watch her programme and for goodness sakes mum, that’s vile.

‘I don’t recall you having a problem every time I walked in on you and your boyfriends’ said Serena mildly, fidgeting with her necklace. Bernie detected a note of amusement to go with that weariness, a tone a little higher and more hesitant. It didn’t mean she would back down though. It was a tone of voice that signified a challenge. She’d first encountered that tone when she’d heard those legendary words a while ago. She wouldn’t have thought that being called a big macho army medic would be something she wanted to hear again but only Serena could say it and make her smile.

‘I saw a lot of you and your boyfriends in fact. Something I didn’t need to see.’

‘Much like what I’m seeing now’ Elinor shot back.

‘Hardly. Last sight of your boyfriend’s bare bum put me off dating for a while.’

Bernie couldn’t help herself, she laughed. Elinor shot her a poisonous look. She hated that stupid laugh.

‘Can you not kiss somewhere else?’ Asked Jason.

‘No problem. You can fight it out between you about the TV.’

Serena extended a hand and pulled Bernie up. Bernie could really get used to this, the electric touch of their hands entwined, the feel of her lips and the warmth of her smile. She was being thoroughly spoiled. They left to go to the conservatory to sit in their customary deckchairs with their tartan blankets, with drinks and further heavy petting.


	3. Chapter 3

Elinor found them once again in the kitchen, her mother backed up against the counter at the wonderful mercy of her macho army medic. She would never get used to seeing old people behaving like teenagers.

'Will you quit it, you're making me feel sick' she complained. She didn't want the image of Bernie's strong hands roughly stroking her mother's thighs seared into her memory. Talk about being traumatised.

'Oh grow up!' Serena instantly flared up and strode out in anger. Bernie watched her go with concern. Serena had been trying to keep her temper recently but one word from Elinor and it could shatter any minute.

'Do you have to watch her with those puppy dog eyes?'

Bernie turned her attention to the brat leaning on the table in satisfaction. She knew how to get to her mother. Bernie had had enough. She knew she would be in hot water later but Serena had taken her side so far and she had to trust that she would do it again. After that stunt with the house party, Serena had come down hard on her daughter as she promised and Elinor was not a happy bunny.

'Do you have any idea how much you hurt her? Do you even care?'

Elinor shrugged, playing with her long hair.

'For the first time in years she's happy and you can't let her have that.'

'Don't flatter yourself' snorted Elinor. 'She's having a midlife crisis. It's embarrassing.'

'She chose to be with me.'

Bernie knew that any pitch in tone would make her sound desperate and kept it controlled, but she knew that if she stood up to Elinor, she would feel much more secure about herself too. There were so many days that she had to tell herself not to shy away from it, that it was a natural part of her but some days she could feel the self-doubt gnaw away at her. Someone like Elinor was a master at doing that to people, fed on anyone showing their weakness.

'Maybe she'll get bored and move on. She can be fickle that way.'

Bernie directed an icy stare at her and for the first time Elinor's smirk faltered. The woman her mother had chosen to hook up with for her bizarre Sapphic mid life crisis seemed socially awkward and gentle, a little too soft spoken. An easy target to dissolve in Elinor's acid. But all of a sudden she looked fierce and her voice was raised to a roar.

'Serena has done everything she can for you while having to put up with people like your father, her own mother and countless other time suckers. You've never known because she's shielded you from so much of it.'

There. She'd said it. She waited for all hell to break loose because she knew Serena could hear her. Nevertheless she was gratified by the stunned expression on that smug little face.

'You don't know anything about my grandma' she said, having wisely skipped over her father's antics.

'I bloody well do. She put Serena through hell and back. Dementia or no dementia, she was a nightmare. She was violent and aggressive at a moments notice. You didn't see the bruises and scratches she left on her after an episode. She covered everything up so that her colleagues and most of all, her daughter wouldn't know what a monster her grandma ended up being in those brief moments.'

Bernie knew she'd be in trouble for it but she ploughed through anyway.

'Not one of you made her feel like she's worth anything. The way you all treated her was abysmal and she still put up with your father's philandering when they were married and his stalking when he wanted her back. The way your grandma picked on her for being a disappointment all her life even though she went to Harvard and is incredibly successful at what she does. The humiliation they put her through and for what? So they could undermine her, score petty points off her and try to keep her under their heel? What a miserable time she's had over the years, so many things spoilt by any one of you trying to stamp her down. You've messed her around one too many times. Well not any more. They're history and the one thing that is keeping her miserable is your disdain. She deserves so much more and if that means I'm giving that to her, so be it. We are built to last, unlike any relationship your father has had and ruined. I will not let you make her feel ashamed of what she wants in life and if you're going to give me the evil eye forever, just to remind you that I will be blocking you all the way because Serena and I shouldn't have to deal with that attitude. Grow up.'

For once, Elinor was well and truly speechless. She stared, on the verge of tears, turned and bolted. Bernie felt herself trembling at the rare outburst and sat down at the table, cradling her head in her hands. She may have played this wrong. Being the daughter, Elinor had the upper hand. She didn't notice the approaching footsteps until a hand was rubbing her shoulder. She looked up to see Serena smiling at her audacity.

'Quite right too' she said and sat down with her, clasping her hands and stroking her fingers. Bernie decided not to question it. She knew now that she and Serena were finally on the same page and they could continue their relationship without any doubts.


End file.
